undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Organization
This page is now up for adoption. The ''Organ''ization is a group based around monsters "named" after organs. The group is known for being rather pathetic in many cases. Backstory A long time ago, a monster by the name of Bladder created a group called the ''organ''ization. He created it as a crime group, stealing from rich and poor alike. Eventually, he got many friends to help with the group, some of which were not named after organs. He gave the ones not named after organs nicknames. The ''Organ''ization was booming with success. The group became infamous quickly, some monsters were actually scared of this group! Many of the royal guardsmen attempted to stop this group, usually failing. They had lots of encounters, so business was great. Nothing could get better. Eye stalked and hunted prey, and Vocal Cords would lure them into alleys, then Tendons would rob them. The three made an effective pair, and were just some of the many members. Then, one day, a man by the name of Mayor Sheen grew paranoid of the group. He was afraid they were going to steal his riches, so he came up with an idea- He would have to kill them. Mayor Sheen broke into the Headquarters, and killed Eye in his sleep, when he was most vulnerable. One by one, members were slowly killed off. Eventually, when Bladder came, he attempted to fight Mayor Sheen. The duel ended with Mayor Sheen defeating Bladder, but as a result. he had killed himself in the process. Bladder's Daughter, Liver, was infuriated by her father's death, but had no way to avenge him, as Mayor Sheen had already died. She instead decided that it would be best if she continued in her father's footsteps. The group is no longer as prominent, and usually spends their time relaxing more then doing crime. The Royal Guard has them as the lowest priority on their list. Members Group 01= Liver Liver is the rather dumb and egotistical leader of the group. Constantly calling everything a victory, she attempts to fight fights she cannot win. She is an alcoholic. Kidney (Open to be written) Heart (Currently being written by Username) Pancreas (Open to be written) |-|Group 02= Brain (Currently being written by Ash) Appendix Appendix is a short, stubby, and pale, 15 year old monster. He is very bratty, and is infamous for having anger issues. Usually, he will get upset over the smallest of things. He is generally useless, but the group keeps him anyways, because they find this entertaining, and because sometimes he does have good ideas. He is very weak, but if angered, his stats can become more average. He has an attack that could kill very tough opponents, but he never uses it, as it will kill him in the process. Lungs (currently being written by Zero.) |-|Group 03= Large Intestines (Currently being written by Fred.) Small Intestines (Currently being written by Fred.) |-|Group 04= TBA Rules * Must be named after an organ. * Cannot be named after marked organs OR organs from the Reproductive(both male and female) systems. * Must have permission from Yossi or another leader. Credits *I has a username because - Original Concept and Page *Yossipossi - Current Owner, New Concept, and New Page *ZeroByteS - Ideas for Mayor Sheen Category:Group OCs Category:User;Yossipossi